Patient Derived Xenografts are a critical and growing resource for cancer biology. They inform the understanding of cancer progression, treatment and represent a valuable and under integrated resource. These data consist of complex Meta data related to the tumor and its progression in mouse model. Omics, drug, assay and image data provide rich characterization of PDXs and offer integration potential with existing tools, dat archives and analysis platforms. The PDX Integrator will build on existing infrastructure developed for the Knockout Mouse Project 2 and has four tasks: 1) Identify key determinants in PDX models, map to existing data standards and work with the community to define, extend and where necessary modify existing standards 2) Extend the existing KOMP2 data acquisition software to acquire, validate and load PDX associated data 3) Deploy the PDX Integrator to provide user friendly overviews of PDX data including biological image data and graphical visualization of end-point data by adapting the KOMP2 resource data visualization and presentation tools. 4) Targeted community outreach during all stages of the project to determine and prioritize requirements, guide development and promote the PDX Integrator.